Volver
by Lauren-017
Summary: Fic Huddy situado en la segunda temporada, contiene spoilers de 'Humpty Dumpty'. Cuddy vive una semana muy difícil,una discusión con House hará que ella recuerde su pasado con él. Ambos comenzaran a acercarse peligrosamente.


**Lo escribí hace un par de semanas tras ver 'Humpty Dumpty', pero no me atreví a publicarlo hasta hoy. Sé que algunos están esperando la continuación de 'Nada es para Siempre', pero como dije no publicaré capítulo hasta principios de junio. Espero que esto os haga más corta la espera****.**

**Volver**

_Una voz, un adiós,  
>Un por qué te quiero, ya no sé<br>Olvidar, suplicar que vuelvas  
>Me pierdo en la memoria de un ayer<br>Que aún recuerda el roce de tu piel  
>Ya pasó la tempestad<br>tienes la oportunidad  
>de encontrar aquello que nos hizo amar<br>en tu sonrisa, en tu voz  
>queda algo de los dos<br>un adiós es algo que nos puede hacer  
>volver<br>Mírame y dime que  
>Lo nuestro ya se fue<br>Que murió, se esfumó el sueño  
>El sueño que aún me cuesta olvidar<br>Ya pasó la tempestad  
>tienes la oportunidad<br>de encontrar aquello que nos hizo amar  
>en tu sonrisa y en tu voz<br>queda algo de los dos  
>un adiós, es algo que nos puede hacer<br>volver  
>Aunque es más fácil olvidar<br>Que perdonar  
>No te dejaré de amar<br>Y esperar  
>de encontrar aquello que nos hizo amar<br>en tu sonrisa, en tu voz  
>queda algo de los dos<br>ni un adiós, nada puede terminarlo  
>Todo vuelve a renacer<br>si borramos el ayer  
>lo único que quiero hacer<br>es volver_

**Otra vez parada frente a él, con cara de idiota, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Otra vez me había pisoteado, humillado delante de su equipo, de mis empleados. Estaba apunto de desmoronarme, sí otra vez, frente a él.**

**Cogí valor, le miré a los ojos y salí de su oficina con paso firme, como si no me importaran sus palabras, aparentando algo que no soy. Bajé por el ascensor, saludé en recepción y me metí en mi despacho. Bajé las persianas, lancé los tacones en algún lugar de la habitación, me quité el maquillaje y me recogí el cabello. Ahora sí era Lisa Cuddy, esa mujer débil que no podía con todo, ni siquiera con él, con la persona por la que había luchado hasta la saciedad. **

**Él hirió mi orgullo como pocas veces lo había hecho, escupiendo palabras, una detrás de otra, sin importarle que hicieran trizas mi corazón. Cuestionó mi trabajo, mi experiencia y mi dedicación. Pensé que por esas tres cualidades me respetaba, pero no era así. A él no le bastaba que estuviera luchando desde los doce años para hacer lo que realmente me gustaba, estudiar medicina. Que estuviera noches en vela en la universidad estudiando, esforzándome cada día para ser la mejor de mi promoción. Que sacrificara prácticamente mi juventud para ser directora de un hospital. No, a él realmente eso no le bastaba. **

**Había sido una semana horrible, me sentía fatal porque Esteban se había caído de mi tejado, sí no es más que una estupidez. Al fin y al cabo solo había sido un accidente, pero aun así no podía dejar que no me afectara. Quizás lo que más me preocupaba es que mientras él estaba en el hospital no podría mantener a su familia. **

- ¡_Si pierde la mano, perderá su casa, todo por lo que ha luchado!- le gritaba en el pasillo del hospital frente a la atenta mirada de todos._

- ¿¡_No puede trabajar lisiado!- le miró esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó._

Otra vez le recriminaba lo ocurrido con su pierna, una vez más la hacía culpable de su desgracia. A ella, a la mujer que no tomó la decisión de operarle. Trataba de refugiarse en ese escudo, así todo el peso recaía sobre Stacy. Lo cierto es que intentó por todos los medios no visitar su habitación el tiempo que estuvo ingresado, no soportaba verlo en ese estado. Tan frágil y roto a la vez.

Una de las veces tras visitar su habitación se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital, todavía temblaba, no podía creerlo. Gregory House había vuelto, la persona a la que había amado volvía a estar cerca, pero esta vez acompañado. Viendo como se le escapaba poco a poco la vida. No, no era posible, él estaba lleno de vida, o al menos así lo recordaba, con sus grandes ojos azules clavados siempre en los de ella y con esa sonrisa juguetona que le ponía, era tan él.

_Llovía a cántaros, era una de esas tormentas de verano, imprevisibles, que en el mes de agosto solían aparecer de vez en cuando. _

_Corría por una avenida repleta de niños que iban al interior de sus casas, la lluvia les había dejado empapados al igual que él. Su camiseta de manga corta estaba prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo al igual que los pantalones cortos. Fue hasta la parte trasera de una casa que él conocía a la perfección. Miró bajo el felpudo y cogió la llave. Abrió la puerta, con cuidado. Comprobó que no había nadie en la casa y subió por las escaleras hasta la primera habitación._

_- Pensé que no llegarías nunca.- se abalanzó sobre él, prácticamente devoró sus labios._

_- Deberías independizarte, si tu padre me encuentra aquí me matara._

_- No exageres, no es tan malo.- le quitó la camiseta. ¿Sabes que así mojado estas muy bien?- besó su tórax._

_- Creo que ese será un buen argumento por si algún día nos pilla.- empezó a besar su cuello._

_- Siempre que las llaves estén bajo el felpudo significa que estoy sola, deja de rallarte.- desabrochó el botón de su pantalón mientras lo besaba._

_- Solo intento proteger tu intimidad.- desabrochó su vestido dejándolo caer al suelo._

_- Muy bonito de tu parte.- bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo, cogió su mano y lo llevó hasta la cama._

_Se depositó sobre ella y empezó a besarla, al principio solo besos tímidos, después más apasionados, ella acariciaba su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Mientras ella le besaba con los ojos cerrados, él los abrió y sonriente se dirigió a su oreja._

_- Te estas tirando a la leyenda, espero que estés orgullosa.- apenas le susurró._

_- No sabes lo afortunada que me siento.- sonrió y mordió su oreja._

Otra vez volvían esos recuerdos a su mente, esos recuerdos que le hacían poner una sonrisa boba. Recordaba como días atrás, investigando la casa de Esteban en busca de tóxicos y acompañada por Cameron volvió a revivir esos recuerdos.

_- House y tú fuisteis a Michigan, ¿Cuándo lo conociste?_

_- Aun no me había licenciado, pero lo conocía, era una leyenda._

_- ¿Solo lo conocías como leyenda?_

_Paró en seco y sonrió, su equipo sabía que entre los dos había algo más que química._

_- Pero nena, ¿Qué te andas figurando?_

Por un momento mostró una ligera sonrisa. Decidió que era la hora de volver a disfrazarse de esa mujer dura e independiente que manejaba un hospital, se humedeció la cara con un poco de agua y se retocó el maquillaje para disimular las lagrimas que momentos atrás habían inundado su rostro. Respiró hondo y se miró al espejo.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que había abandonado su oficina cuando irrumpió en su despacho. Como siempre sin llamar a la puerta.

- Ahora no es un buen momento, deberías irte.- sentenció.

- Lo haré en cuanto firmes el alta de tu paciente.- le pasó el informe.

- Aquí tienes.- no le miraba a la cara.

Intentó ver su cara, pero ella le dio la espalda, una vez más se comportaba como una niña asustada frente a él.

- ¿Has estado llorando?- levantó su barbilla para verle la cara.

- No.- apartó su mano.

- Tu boca dice no, pero tus ojos dicen a gritos sí.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué más quieres House?- le miró agotada.

- No quiero verte así por un estúpido comentario que he hecho, nunca te había afectado tanto.

- ¡Porque nunca habías puesto en duda mi profesionalidad!- miró hacia otro lado.

Acarició su cuello hasta dar con el collar, una vez entre sus manos lo observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella sintió como su bello se erizaba de un momento a otro, tan solo con notar las yemas de sus dedos en contacto con su piel.

_Permanecían abrazados, ella tenía apoyada la cabeza bajo su cuello, él acariciaba su cabello con dulzura._

_- Me tengo que ir.- de un momento a otro se levantó de la cama._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- dibujaba con sus dedos líneas en su espalda._

_- ¿Bromeas? Tu padre está a punto de llegar.- se abrochaba el botón de su pantalón._

_- Algún día me gustaría dormir con el verdadero Gregory House y no con la leyenda.- se acercó a él y besó su espalda._

_- Lisa.- apenas susurró.- Tú ya has conseguido más que estar con la leyenda.- sonrió y sacó una pequeña gargantilla de plata del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- vuélvete.- ella obedeció, puso la gargantilla alrededor de su cuello y besó su hombro.- Tú vas a ser la primera chica con la que voy a dormir por mucho tiempo._

- Cuando fui con Chase y Foreman a tu casa, vi las llaves bajo el felpudo.

Lisa no supo que decir, solo sabía que no podía mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo, le hacía daño.

- ¿Crees que podríamos dormir juntos por primera vez una noche?- le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- No digas nada.- puso el dedo índice en su boca.- Ya no vale la pena.- acarició sus labios con los suyos y los mordió delicadamente. Ya no seré la primera, siempre estará Stacy…

- ¿Qué se supone que significan esas llaves?- le miró juguetón.

Que no habrá nadie ni esta noche ni las próximas que ocupe tu lugar.- apenas se lo susurró al oído lo que le provocó un escalofrío.

Se apartó para mirar su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que estaba totalmente parado, con los ojos cerrados y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Se marchó de su despacho moviendo las caderas y sonriendo, House la observó marcharse totalmente atónito, pero sin perder esa sonrisa juguetona.

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones. Me gusta mucho leer lo que pensáis **

**La canción que puse al principio pertenece a 'Auryn', es un grupo de cantantes jóvenes españoles. Es bastante buena, merece la pena escucharla.**


End file.
